Binary Domain
Binary Domain (バイナリー ドメイン Bainarī Domein) is a squad-based third-person shooter video game developed and published by Sega. The game is set in Tokyo in the year 2080 and features innovative enemy AI technology. The creator of Binary Domain is Toshihiro Nagoshi, who created the Yakuza video game series. The game was released on February 16, 2012 in Japan, on February 23, 2012 in Australia, February 24, 2012 in Europe and February 28, 2012 in North America. Gameplay The game is a squad-based shooter. The player can issue commands to their squad mates either by using buttons or voice via headset. A major part of the game is the Consequence System. Trust plays a part in the story mode on how the squad views the player. Their opinion of the player is based on how the player performs and treats team members. This affects both the storyline and the gameplay, where the characters behave differently depending on trust levels. The player can also talk to the characters using a headset, with the game's AI being able to recognize six different languages, including English and Japanese. Director Toshihiro Nagoshi stated that he intends to "create the human drama in the action moments, rather than showing them one after another in cutscenes." Story In the early years of the 20th century, global warming has caused world wide flooding, leaving three quarters of the world's cities uninhabitable, forcing the world governments to build new cities above the waterlines, using the ruined cities as foundation, leaving them to rot. With millions dead, robots were used as the main labor force to create the new cities. The America based Bergen company rose to dominate a very large majority of the world's robotic industries, making America the world superpower. The Amada Corporation in Japan tried to sue Bergen for stealing their technology, Bergen however was too powerful, and the case failed. In 2040 the world's economic concerns lead to the creation of the "New Geneva Convention" a new set of international laws, clause 21 banned research into robots that could pass for humans, called "hollow children". The International Robotics Technology Association, created a global task-force called "Rust Crews" to deal with breaches of the convention especially clause 21. In 2080 a hollow child attacked Bergen's headquarters in the USA, apparently having no idea that he was a robot himself. Believing that robotics genius and founder of Amada corporation Yoji Amada created the hollow child, the IRTA has sent a Rust Crew to Japan to find Amada and bring him in for questioning. Development The first gameplay trailer was released on April 28, 2011. The development team acclaimed for the Yakuza series aim to appeal to a global audience and have been working closely with Sega Europe and its producer Jun Yoshino. Reception The game has been positively received. The Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu gave the game scores of 10, 9, 9, and 7, adding up to a total score of 35 out of 40. Another Japanese magazine Dengeki PlayStation has given the game scores of 80, 85, 90, and 85, averaging out to 85 out of 100. IGN gave it a score of 7.5 out of 10. Sales The game sold 20,000 copies during March, according to NPD Group. Links *Official website (English) *Official website (Japanese) Category:2012 video games Category:Pc Games